Wyzwanie ostatniej szansy.
Odcinek 8 Chris:'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce.. Pojawiają się clipy. '''Chris:'Uczestnicy rywalizowali w Milionerach, byli tacy którzy nic nie wiedzieli...Max.Wynik był remisowy, co doprowadziło do połączenia drużyn. Do armaty wysłano Maxa i Anne Marie. Powrót do Chrisa. 'Chris:'Dziś będzie odcinek ostatniej szansy, a więc...kto powróci dowiecie się w Totalnej Porażce Powrocie na wyspę Pahkitew! Świt W środku lasu Shawn i Jasmine jedzą śniadanie. 'Shawn:'Jak się ciesze, że jestem z tobą. 'Jasmine:'Ja również. 'Shawn:'Moim zdaniem powinna następna odpaść Courtney. 'Jasmine:'Radziłabym pozbyć się najpierw Amy, dlatego, że jest nieobliczalna. 'Shawn:'Hmmm.. Nagle pojawia się jaskinia, w której spały przegrane osoby. 'Cameron:'Aaach! 'Courtney:'Cześć Cameron. 'Cameron:'Cześć. 'Courtney:'Moglibyśmy zawrzeć sojusz. 'Cameron:'Nie ma takiej opcji. Poszedł w innym kierunku. Nagle głos Chris. 'Chris:'Uwaga! Dzisiaj nie ma wyzwania, a więc spokojnego dnia. 'Wszyscy:'Co!? '(P.Z.)Amy:'Nie ma zadania, to w końcu sobie odpocznę. '''(P.Z.)Jasmine:'To dziwne, musze się dowiedzieć o co chodzi. Wyzwanie Na wyspę przyleciał sterowiec z uczestnikami. '''Chris:'Już przylecieli, a oto oni! Uczestnicy wyskoczyli ze sterowca. 'Chris:'Cody! '(P.Z.)Cody:'Nie mogę uwierzyć, że odpadłem jako pierwszy.Ale dam z siebie wszystko. 'Chris:'Sam! '(P.Z.)Sam:'Fajnie, że znowu tu jestem. Zaczął grać na konsoli. 'Chris:'Sierra! Sierra od razu po wylądowaniu uścisnęła Cody'ego. 'Chris:'Alejandro! '(P.Z.)Alejandro:'Nie zawiodę Cię skarbie. wysłał buziaka do kamery. 'Chris:'Bridgette! 'Bridgette:'Dobra, niech wam będzie. 'Chris:'LeShawna! '(P.Z.)LeShawna:'Wygrana jest na wyciągnięcie ręki. 'Chris:'Topher! '(P.Z.)Topher:'Chris, jak wygram to już nie będzie tak wesoło. Uśmiechnął się podle. 'Chris:'Samey! '(P.Z.)Samey:'Amy musi dostać za swoje. 'Chris:'Anna Maria! 'Anna Maria:'Wygrana należy się tylko mnie. 'Chris:'Gadanie i Max. '(P.Z.)Max:'Wróciłem do strony zła, bo jak stałem się dobry to odpadłem szybciej.Hahahaha! Zaśmiał się nikczemnie. Po chwili. I Wyzwanie 'Chris:'Witajcie frajerzy, jedno z was dołączy do programu, a pierwszym waszym zadaniem będzie... Odkrywa posłanie. 'Chris:'Uczta!!! Był to stół, na którym było 10 spleśniałych i zgniłych potraw. 'Chris:'Oto potrawy z odcinka 3, chyba niektórzy pamiętają. 'Wszyscy:'Fuuj! 'Chris:'6 osób, które pierwsze zjedzą swoje dania, awansują do 2 zadania. '(P.Z.)Bridgette:'Czemu Chris, czemu. 'Chris:'To....Start! 'Cody:'Ja tego nie zjem. 'Sierra:'Zjem wtedy, kiedy Cody zje. 'LeShawna:'Już! Zupa smakowała nie najgorzej. 'Chris:'Ok. 'Max:'Fuj! Tego się nie da jeść. 'Sam:'Skończyłem! Pyszne. 'Chris:'Jak tak uważasz, to ok. 'Alejandro:'Zjadłem! 'Topher:'Chris tym chciałeś mnie zatrzymać, zapomnij. 'Chris:'Zostały jeszcze dwa miejsca! Samey nawet nic nie zjadła. Nagle z oddali zobaczyła swoją siostrę i nagle zaczęła jeść. 'Samey:'Już! 'Bridgette:'Nareszcie, co za ulga. 'Chris:'Mamy komplet! Sierra, Cody, Max i Anna Maria żegnajcie. 'Max:'To niesprawiedliwe! 'Anna Maria:'Grrrr. 'Sierra:'Tak! Uściskała Cody'ego. 'Chris:'Wracamy po krótkiej przerwie! II Wyzwanie 'Chris:'Pora na zadanie finałowe, czyli...wyścig dookoła wyspy! 'LeShawna:'A czym się będziemy ścigać? 'Chris:'Tymi oto gokartami. Pokazuje na gokarty wodne. '''Alejandro:Łał. Po chwili. Chris:'Wszyscy wsiedli, więc na miejsca, gotowi... Zaczeli odpalać silniki, poza Samem. '''Chris:'Start!!! Nagle wszyscy ruszyli poza Samem, który nie wiedział jak odpalić silnik. '''Chris: #Alejandro #LeShawna #Bridgette #Samey #Topher #Sam Chris:'Sam odpadasz! '''Sam:'Szkoda. 'Alejandro:'Płynę po zwycięstwo. 'LeShawna:'Po moim trupie. 'Topher:'Samey patrz za tobą! Samey się odwróciła i zobaczyła Amy, po czym walnęła w drzewo. 'Topher:'Narazie! #Alejandro #LeShawna #Bridgette #Topher Po chwili LeShawna wyprzedziła Alejandro, ale on ją wyrzucił z gokarka. #Alejandro #Bridgette #Topher Gokarty zbliżały się do linii mety. Nagle gokarty Alejandro i Bridgette zaczęły się zderzać. 'Bridgette:'Za Totalną Porażkę w Trasie. 'Alejandro:'Nie masz szans. 'Chris:'Już ich widzę! Kiedy się Alejandro i Bridgette tak zderzali, Topher zdołał ich dogonić. #Alejandro, Bridgette i Topher. 'Alejandro,Bridgette i Topher:'Widzę Metę. Poziom był wyrównany, raz prowadził Alejandro, raz na prowadzenie wyszedł Topher, a raz Bridgette. 'Chris:'Uwaga! Wyścig wygrywa..... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... ..'''Topher!!! 2.Alejandro 3.Bridgette Topher:'Tak, Tak, Tak!!! '''Alejandro:'Nieeeee!!! '(P.Z.)Topher:'Jestem szczęśliwy, jestem w programie! Ceremonia 'Chris:'Witajcie Uczestnicy! 'Shawn:'O co tu chodzi, nie było wyzwania, jest tu Topher. 'Chris:'Topher powraca do programu. 'Topher:'Oczywiście. 'Cameron:'To co my tu robimy? 'Chris:'Zwycięsca dzisiejszego zadania, czyli Topher wybierze osobę, która trafi do armaty. 'Wszyscy:'Co!? 'Chris:'To zaczynaj! 'Topher:'Będzie to..... .... .... .... ..... ..... .... .... ..'''B! B:'Dlaczego? '''Topher:'To zemsta za 3 i 4 odcinek. Uśmiechnął się. '(P.Z.)Courtney:'Nie zły jest ten Topher, eee to znaczy okrutny, okrutny. Dostała rumieńców. Nagle B pojawił się w Armacie. '''B:Żegnajcie, będę tęsknić. Dawn:'My również. '''Jasmine:'Trzymaj się. Nagle Chris nacisnął guzik. 'B:'Aaaaaa!!! 'Chris:'Wciąż mamy 7, kto odpadnie następny w Totalnej Porażce Powrocie na wyspę Pahkitew! '''Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Powrót na wyspę Pahkitew - Odcinki